


Heal me

by derenai



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derenai/pseuds/derenai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mesut is sick and Sergio takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heal me

"You're still here?" a little voice said.

Sergio startled and looked away from the television screen to find Mesut in the corridor. Or rather Mesut's head poking out of the blanket in which he was curled up. Messy hair, tired eyes, he looked a sorry sight.

"Yes, why?" Sergio answered.

"I thought you wanted to go horse riding."

"I didn't want to leave you alone."

"Oh…"

The ghost of smile appeared on Mesut's tired face.

"Thank you," the German added.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Not really."

"Why are you up then?"

"I was fed up with being in bed."

Sergio tapped the place next to him on the couch and stroked his boyfriend's hair when he sat.

"Do you want some tea?"

"Yeah. Why not."

The Spaniard disappeared into the kitchen. A few minutes later, he came back with a steaming cup of tea that he gave to Mesut, kissing his temple. The German drank in silence, under his lover's worried gaze. Sergio wished he could do something. He wished he could blow the sickness away with a kiss and find his Mesut back. He could only wait, though, and do his best to take care of him.

"Are you hungry? Shall I cook you something?"

"No, it's ok."

"You already skipped breakfast. You need to eat."

"I'm not hungry. I'll eat this evening."

Mesut leaned to put his empty cup on the table and winced, his too quick movement having caused waves of pain in his skull. He leaned his head against the back of the couch with a sigh.  Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sergio's worried look.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm not dying, I only have the flu."

"Yeah."

"You'd better go home. I won't be good company."

"I've already told you. I don't want to leave you alone."

The German smiled and put his hand on his lover's. He liked the way Sergio was taking care of him. It was something new in their relationship, this tender, affectionate side. He felt that something was changing between them, but he wasn't in a state to think more seriously about it. He was certain about one thing though – he liked the path their story was taking.

Slowly, Mesut lied down. He put his head on Sergio's lap and wriggled a little to put his blanket back in place. He wasn't really tired, but his head hurt too much to allow him to do anything so he closed his eyes.

Sergio put his hand on his lover's burning forehead and gently stroked his hair. He didn't understand this need to take care of Mesut, this twinge of sadness when he saw him so weak. He didn't understand why he started to sing a Spanish lullaby. The German's smile encouraged him, though. So he continued, long after Mesut had fallen asleep. And slowly, by watching this being who had suddenly become so vulnerable, by getting used to this new desire of protecting him, of doing everything he could to see him smile, he understood. He understood he was falling in love.

  
  



End file.
